With Love
by brttmclv
Summary: Don Flack and Natali Cordova had no idea what they were geting themselves into when they charmed thier way into the other's heart. Story better than summary! Flack/OC
1. Wizard Of Oz

_Okay so I know it's a little short but I wanted to get the basics in there. I hope you like it. It'll get better I promise. It's going to be a long story so hopefully you'll stick around. Please read and review. Tell me what you think. Give me suggestions. I love constructive criticism. So please leave me something, that goes for all you lurkers too!_

* * *

He came in here everyday. At least once, someday's twice. He sat at the counter and ordered a coffee. Black. No sugar, no cream, nothing. You could tell when he was getting off work. His eyes were dark and heavy. His clothes a little wrinkled. When he was going in he looked better, alive. His eyes were a bright blue and his suit looked tailor made. Fit him perfectly. Made you want to know what he was hiding beneath that jacket and button up shirt. Usually he wore a odd colored tie. I'd try to hide my laugh when he would walk in. Sometimes when he knew I was going to laugh, he'd take it off before coming in. He had been coming to the Diner for nearly 2 months. I was the only one he'd let take his order. I didn't see why, it was just coffee and every once in a while a bowl of scrambled eggs. I had to make them, again I didn't see why. But for 2 months he came in here, we talked and joked about work. I knew he was a detective, a damn good one. I knew what he liked to do in his spare time. He actually liked to read and play board games. I knew just about everything about this man, except one thing. I didn't know his name, it was always detective or Mickey, as in Blue Eyes.

* * *

I had been to that diner everyday for the past 2 months. Once, maybe twice a day. Had the same girl take my order. I didn't trust the other girls. Order a coffee, black and maybe a bowl of her scrambled eggs. Yeah, she had to make those to. I could tell when she had a rough day. She usually wore her hair down. When she was stressed she would pull it up into a bun. She made fun of my ties like everyone else. I know she thinks I don't notice but she hides a laugh every time I wear a funny looking one. I like them. But hey, she notices me, right? She didn't have to wear those ugly looking uniforms some diner's make employee's wear. She had to wear black pants and a white shirt. There was no denying she had a tiny figure. Narrow waist. But still curvy. Her smile stood out most. It was beautiful. Those full rose colored lips always turned up, even when she was mad. I knew about her going to school part time. I knew all her facial expressions but there was thing, I didn't know her name. It was always sweetheart or Minnie, as in Mickey.

* * *

It was a Sunday morning, we weren't busy. It was our slowest day of the week. People were either at church, with family or resting. I didn't mind. It gave me a chance to do some work. I was going to NYU. Had just a few more classes left and I'd have my Master's in Psychology. Then I could get a real job. I loved the diner though. I had worked here for almost two years. Customers knew me by name or nickname. They even recognized me on the streets. It was nice. I just started working on an essay when he came in. He was dressed in NYPD sweats and a matching t-shirt. He looked good. You could see his toned arms and chest under the semi-tight shirt.

"You off today, detective." I asked him as he sat at the counter. I got him a cup and poured his coffee. "You want eggs this morning?" I asked knowing the answer. He smiled that trade mark smile.

"You know me too well, sweetheart."

"And yet I don't even know you're name." I joked as I walked to start his eggs. He sat there sipping his coffee as he watched me make his eggs. A few minutes later I came back out and handed him the bowl and some cheese. He smiled again and shook his head.

"Yeah, I know. I know you too well." I smiled and walked over the check on another customer.

"So how you liking your day off?" I asked sitting next to him at the counter.

"It's Don."

"Huh?" I asked confused. He laughed.

"My name. It's Don. Det. Don Flack." He said holding out his hand.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Don. I'm Natali. Natali Cordova." I smiled taking his hand and shook it. He smiled and went back to his eggs.

"But my day is going good so far. Got the best coffee in town, the best eggs in town and I finally met this really pretty waitress I've known for two months." He said.

"That sounds weird, huh? I can't believe we' never told each other our names."

"Well, we were actually interested in talking. And besides, you've always called me detective or Mickey. So we're even 'cause I call you sweetheart or Minnie."

"Question. Why do you only let me take your order? The other girls have told me you only order if I'm here. Is there any truth to that?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes. I come in to see if you're here and if you're not, I leave. But I like when you pour my coffee."

"It's just coffee."

"But you pour it with love." he smiled.

"And my eggs?" I asked laughing.

"You scramble them with love."

"That's funny."

"But true." He smiled and slowly pushed his empty cup towards me. I laughed and got up to refill it.

"Thank you, Natali."

"Don't it's my job." I joked.

"So if it weren't your job, you wouldn't get me coffee." he asked trying to sound hurt.

"Hey! It's not my job to make your eggs but I do anyways. So ha!" I told him getting up to get his check.

"What time do you get off?" he asked.

"Umm about 20 minutes ago when you walked in." I told him. He looked at me. "So I guess it wasn't my job but I did it anyways." He smiled and handed me the money.

"Well, I'm sorry for keeping you. But I do appreciate it. Trust me." he said walking over to the register. I handed him his change and was about to tell him goodbye when he cut me short. "When's the last time you walked through Central Park?"

"Ummm longer than I would like to admit." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you wanna go for a walk with me?" I smiled and nodded.

"I'd love that. Just let me clock out and I'll meet you outside." He nodded and walked out front to wait for me. As soon as he was outside I rushed to the back and tried to make myself more presentable. I didn't look that bad. My brown hair looked ok. The little bit of make-up I wore looked fine and my uniform wasn't ugly. I got my bag and walked out front.

"Ready?" He asked bending his arm for me to loop mine through. I laughed but did it anyways.

"Wait! Where's the yellow brick road?" I joked as we walked.

"Your comical ya know that? So I take it your Dorothy?" he joked back. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and you're ToTo." I smiled and he stopped and gaped at me. Then a big smile spread across his face and he started walking again.

"Well, as long as I get to follow you home and sleep in your bed, I'm fine with being ToTo. He was kinda cute anyways."

"Now whose the comic." We laughed and talked the rest of the way to Central Park. Before we started out walk we found a bench and sat to talk some more.

"So how about 20 questions?" I asked sitting Indian style on the bench, facing him and he leaned back to stretch his legs out. He nodded and told me to start. "Okay. How old are you?"

He smiled, "Turned 30 in January. You?"

"I'll be 25 in June. Family?"

"Mom is Jane. Dad is Donald. Older brother is Kenneth. His wife is Taylor. They have two girls, Michelle and Julie, they are 2 and 4, and a boy on the way. Younger sister is Bridget. Her husband is David. They have a boy, James, and a girl, Leslie. They are 3 and 18 months. Numerous Aunts and Uncles and cousins." I nodded.

"My mom is Tracie. My dad is Thomas. I two older brothers. Jason is 27 and he's married to Katelyn. They have on girl, Steff. She's also 18 months. Paul is 29. He's married to Heather. They have two boys and one girl. Paul Jr is 5, Jonathan is 3 and Kayla is a year old. Then I have one younger sister, Jasmine. She's 19. Ummm...how tall are you?" I asked.

"6 foot 2 inches. You?" I laughed.

"5 foot 4 inches." He laughed this time.

"Ok. Your favorite color?" I looked at him and laughed.

"Okay that's a give in. Purple. You?"

"Blue."

"Go figure. Favorite city?" I asked.

"Easy. Home sweet home! New York, New York."

"Vile, Colorado. It's amazing in the winter. Favorite food?" He laughed out loud.

"Anything edible!"

"I figured as much. I love shrimp creole."

"Never had it. Favorite flower?"

"Tulips. You?" I asked raising a brow.

"None. I just wanted to know what kinda flowers to get you." He smiled and we got up to start walking again. We finished our game and made our way to a little café to have lunch.

"You been here before?" I asked as we walked to a tiny table by the window.

"Yeah my mom comes here to read. It's really quiet and nice. Good bagels too." He smiled and looked at the menu. "So what do ya want?"

"Pick for me. You know what's good here." I told him smiling. The waiter came and Don ordered us some kind of soup. It was good. It looked like it had everything in the kitchen in it but it was good. Don paid for us after we fought about who would pay and then why I should pay for my own and then about why I was so stubborn.

"Well, Don, I had a really nice time today. It was good seeing Central Park again." I smiled as we walked out the café.

"You're welcome and thank you for coming along. You're good company." He smiled as he waved a cab down for me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the diner tomorrow, right?" he nodded his head as a cab stopped and he opened the door for me. I was about to step in when he grabbed my arm.

"Natali, do you maybe wanna have dinner with me one night? Ya know, a date?" he asked smiling. I blushed a little.

"I'd love that. I'm actually not working nights this week so stop by and let me know when." I was about to step back in. "Actually, here. Call me." I wrote my number down on a piece of paper. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. "Bye, Don."

"Bye, Natali."

I couldn't help but smile as the cab pulled off. He was amazing. Funny and smart. More street smart then book but it's New York. You have to be more street wise or you'll end up in an alley somewhere.

* * *

I watched the cab pull away even after it was out of sight. She was amazing. Even more amazing than I originally thought. She was a little bit younger but she was smart. And gorgeous too. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone beeping. I read the text.

_DB. 1543 Majuro Dr. Queens. Messer and Monroe on route._

Duty calls I thought to myself and hailed my own cab.


	2. NYU

_Thank for those of you who added this to your alerts list. I appreciate it. Keep reading because there's lots more to come!_

* * *

I got in the cab and went to my house to get dressed and get my car. I arrived about 45 minutes after I got the call. When I got there Danny and Lindsey had just started to take pictures. They looked up and waved.

"So you got any more info on our vic other than she's a female and Caucasian?" Danny asked me. I nodded and flipped open my book.

"Yes but not much. All I know is that she's a student at NYU. What do you got?" I asked looking over the body. Too young to die, I thought.

"Well, she's young. Between 22 and 24. No wallet. No bag. Nothing. Her liver temp puts time of death about three hours ago so we got this one quick. Looks like cause of death is asphyxiation due to strangulation. Killer chocked her with what looks like a belt. Other than that we're out of answers." Lindsey said. I nodded and wrote down what she told me.

"Well, I'll go get a name from the card and let you know. You get anything else, call me." I said and walked away but stopped when Danny yelled for me.

"What?" I asked walking over to where he was. I saw him lift up her shirt to just under her chest and saw a letter. The A.

"A?" I asked. Danny shrugged.

"Looked like marker. Wonder what it means?"

"I don't know. That's why I got you and Linds." I told him as my beeper went off. I looked at it confused.

"What?" Lindsey asked.

"Another female DB. Around 22-24. About 10 minutes from here. NYU sweatshirt on. Knows about my case and wants us to check it out." I told them. We all exchanged looks. Lindsey stood up and removed her gloves.

"I'll go. We're about done here. So Danny you take the stuff back to the lab and I'll go start on the other scene and look for similarities." He nodded and waved us off.

"So you think they might be connected?" I asked.

"Maybe. Close by and both NYU students. It can't be coincidence. But who would go around killing off young girls. They're just trying to make it in the world. I hate this sometimes." she said. I patted her back and agreed. We drove to the next scene to see Stella there.

"Hey guys! Heard you had a similar one?" she asked me and Linds.

"Yeah. NYU student, early 20's about 10 minutes down the road." I said and walked over to the body.

"Well, we don't have much. COD is like yours, she was strangled with a belt I think. And I found this on her stomach." Stella said as she lifted up the shirt. There in bold letters like the other girl was a letter. But this time it was the letter N.

"Our other vic had a letter on her but it was an A. These are connected." I told them. I was starting to get a really bad feeling about this. "What is the TOD?"

"About 10 hours ago. So around 2am. What was your vics?" she asked.

"About 9 am. We got that one quick. Well, get this processed and I'm going to go find some names. I'll call you if I get anything, you do the same, alright?" They gave me the thumbs up and I left to go to the precinct. When I got there I was greeted by Mac.

"Hey, Mac. Any news?" I asked.

"Yes, I was about to call you. We got names. First vic was Ashley Roberts, 24. Lives on campus as does the second vic, Jillian Kline, also 24. They were also in a sorority together. We're gonna go talk to some friends. Wanna come?" he asked walking to the car.

"You seriously asking me to go talk to a bunch of sorority girls, Mac? I thought you knew me better than that." I joked. He smiled and got in the car.

"You're a bad man, Don. A very bad man."

"No, I'm a good man. A real good man."

* * *

The taxi dropped me off and I walked upstairs into my apartment. I was so tired from working all night so I took a shower and laid down. But I found that even though I was exhausted I couldn't go to sleep. I kept thinking of Don. I'm so happy last night was my last night for a week. I wondered when he would call me for dinner. I can't believe he even asked me out. He's so handsome. God, I need sleep. Think of sleep. And it worked. I woke up nearly four hours later. I looked over and the clock was flashing 5:23pm. I had to work tomorrow morning. Go in at 7 and clock out at 4. Thank god for Spring Break. Granted I was supposed to be some tropical but it was okay. Especially now that I kinda had Don. My phone started ringing. I looked at the ID and I didn't recognize it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Natali. It's Don."

"Oh hey! What's up?" I asked yawning.

"Man, don't tell me your tired? I wanted to have dinner." he asked.

"No actually I just woke up. So you have perfect timing." I laughed and got out of bed.

"So do you wanna have dinner tonight? I've had a really bad day and I wanna leave it at the precinct and have fun. So you game?"

"Yes. Fun it is. I'll keep your mind away form work, I promise." I said sweetly.

"Really now? You think maybe we can get take out and go back to my place?" he joked.

"Now, now maybe for the second date. Tonight you're taking me somewhere nice."

"Oh demanding. I like it. Where do you wanna go? No wait! I know. Wear something...nice. I'll be there to pick you up at 8." We talked for a few more minutes and I gave him my address. After we hung up I ran into the bathroom to take a shower. I got out and walked back into my room in my towel. I looked through my closet and found the perfect dress. It was a strapless and maroon. It fit perfectly, clinging to my tiny curves. It was short but not too short. I put it on and grabbed a pair of black heels. I made sure to grab the tallest ones so I wouldn't look too short next to him. I straightened my hair and let it fall on my shoulders. I put on some make-up. More than I wear to work but I didn't over do it. All of a sudden I heard the door bell ring. I smiled and slowly made my way to the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw him. I unlocked the door and opened it to find Don holding a single tulip.

"For me?" I asked smiling. He stepped up and leaned against my doorframe. He looked around and looked back at me.

"Well, I don't see any other beautiful women out here so yeah I guess it's for you." he joked. I took the flower and opened the door to let him in.

"Nice place. Clean. Not like mine at all." he said looking around and following me into the kitchen to put my flower up.

"I'm a neat freak. I clean all the time. Don't know how though. Between class and work. But I manage. So you ready?" He smiled and nodded. "Okay then. Let's go."

* * *

I walked up to the car and opened the door for her. She smile and shook her head.

"And here I am thinking that chivalry was dead in New York." she joked.

"Nope, you just hadn't met me yet." I started the car and tried to think about my date and not about the case. We finally had names but we weren't able to get anyone to ID them for sure yet. We arrived at the restaurant and got our table.

"This is nice, Don. Thank you." she smiled. She looked amazing. It was weird not seeing her in her uniform but this dress showed of her killer body.

"You're very welcome. So how did you manage to get off nights for the week?"

"Spring break." We ordered and talked more. About the time that I had finished my phone rang.

"Damn it. Hold on." I sighed picking it up. "Flack."

"Don, it's Mac. We got another body. Same as the other two. But with the letter T on her. We need to start looking around for NYU students and hurry up and ID these girls." He gave me the address and we hung up. I bowed my head and looked up at her. She was smiling.

"Duty calls?"

"Yes. Can I ask you a question? I know I said no work talk but I gotta ask."

"Shoot."

"Do you know a Ashley Roberts, Jillian Kline or a Rebecca Stewart?"

"Yeah. All of them." I was shocked.

"All of them. How?"

"We were in the sorority together. I quit about 4 months ago. They're still in as far as I know. Why?"

"God, I really can't to this here. Let's go I'll explain on the way."

After we paid we got in the car. We were silent for a minute.

"So spill. Are they in trouble?" she asked worried.

"Nat, they're...they're dead. We found Ashley and Jillian this morning. They found Rebecca about half an hour ago. Well, we think that's them. We haven't found anyone to ID them yet but they had library cards on them. That's how we got the names."

She was silent for a minute and then spoke up.

"I can do it. I lived with them for nearly three years. I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Their families need to know. I know them. So yeah I'm sure." I nodded and called Mac. He said he'd meet me back at the lab. When we walked into the building a few of my fellow detectives started harassing us. I told them to back off, this was professional. They got the hint and we got in the elevator to go to the lab. We stepped out and Mac saw us.

"Hey, Don. Sorry for ruining your...date?"

"Yeah. Mac this is Natali Cordova. Nat, this is Mac Taylor."

"Natali, it's nice to meet you. So sorry about your night. If you will follow me into my office?" he asked her. She looked up at me. "Don's going to be there."

We followed Mac into the office where the rest of the team was already there. Danny not knowing the situation of my date started cracking up.

"Jeeze, Flack. Hot date?" he joked. I glared and him and opened the door to let Natali in. The look on his face was priceless. "Oh."

"Guys this is Natali Cordova. She's here to ID the vics and hopefully shed some light on them. Let's try to make this quick seeing as we interrupted her and Don's evening. So Natali can you ID them for us?" She nodded and Mac pushed three pictures in front of her. She started to cry. She nodded.

"That's Ash, Jill and Becca. They're not from here. Ash is from Boston. Jill is from Chicago and Becca's from Portland."

"How do you know them?" Stella asked.

"We were in the same sorority together. I left about four months ago but they're still...they were still in." she wiped her tears away and I sat next to her rubbing her back.

"Do you know anyone that would want to hurt them or the sorority? Someone that might have a grudge?" She looked at me and shook her head. Mac put a hand on my shoulder and asked me to walk outside. Stella asked a few more questions.

"Don. This might be more serious. If we put the letters in order of TOD's. Its N, A, T." he looked at me. My heart stopped.

"As in Natali. You think someone is after her?" I asked. He looked at me with sad eyes and nodded. We walked back inside. Mac looked at me telling me to take over.

"Natali, on each of the bodies we found a letter. Jillian was killed first and we found the letter N. Ashley was next and we found the letter A. On Rebecca we found a T." I swear I could see the letters forming in her head and she shot her head up at me.

"No. Why..?" she sobbed. I pulled in my arms and hugged her.

"Natali, honey? We know this is hard. But we think someone might be after you. Do you know anyone at all that would want to hurt you? A friend, old boyfriend?" Stella asked putting on her mother hen mode.

"No. I barely have time for serious friends or boyfriends between school and work. I have people I talk to in school. Not many boyfriends. A few but nothing serious. I mean, I wasn't even that close with these girls. They were just in my sorority."

"Ok Natali. Thank you. Let's call it a night and if we need you we'll call you. Now is there anyone you can stay with? I'm not sure you should be alone." Mac asked her.

"She's gonna stay with me, Mac. She's not form here. She'll be fine with me." I told him and helped Natali to her feet.

"You sure? I'm sure I'll be fine."

"No. You're gonna stay with me. We're gonna go by your place and get you some clothes and that's that. You have to work tomorrow?" she nodded. "Ok, I'll tell your boss to keep an eye out for you if he won't let you have the day off." I looked at her and she started to cry again.

"I'm scared, Don."

"Don't be. You're with me, you're safe. No one will hurt you, I promise." And I wasn't going to break that promise.


	3. Patterns

_**Hey! FYI: The Corrupter has started a community for the CSY:NY FanFiction Awards. Check it out. You can vote for your favorites Author and Story! It's pretty cool. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

We were on our way back to my apartment to pick up some clothes when I found myself staring at him. He looked over and smiled.

"What? Something on my face?" he asked pulling down his visor to look at the mirror.

"No. Thanks, for letting me stay and helping me." I told him seriously. He reached out and grabbed my hand.

"No one's going to hurt you, Natali. Mac has the best test possible and he know's that I know you, personally. He won't let anything happen to you."

"I know. I just wanted to say thank you."

"Don't. It's my job." he smiled.

"So if it wasn't your job, you wouldn't do it?" I joked using his line on him.

"Alright, smartass. You wanna walk home?" he joked. I shook my head and we drove to my apartment. When we got there he told me to stay back and let him open the door. I handed him my keys and he slowly opened the door, one hand on the knob and the other on his gun. We walked through the house and called for me to come in. I gathered up some clothes and we left. It felt surreal. Having a cop escort me to my house, taking me to his house to watch over me, having my former sorority sisters being killed. All in one day.

* * *

She was quiet after we left her place. It had to be tough. Finding the bodies of her old friends with the letters of her name on them. I hoped she was okay staying with me. I didn't want to seem like a pervert trying to bed her already.

"So, please don't think I'm going to try to make a move on you. Or that me letting you stay is a move." I told him. She looked at em confused.

"Why would I think that?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure we have to make up for tonight but I didn't want you to think I asked you to stay to get in your pants." She looked at me and laughed. She laughed at me.

"Don, if I thought that I wouldn't have said yes. And I'm pretty sure Mac would have objected." I nodded.

"Ok. I just wanted to clarify that. Well, here we are." I helped her get het things and walked her to my apartment. I opened the door and let her in. She looked surprised. "Yes, I clean. My mother taught me well." I smiled.

"Yes she did. Still looks like a guy lives here but I'm very impressed detective." I smiled and showed her around the kitchen and then the rest of the apartment. "Now I'm not taking no for an answer. You can protest as much as you want but I'm stubborn. You're taking my bedroom."

"Ok." I looked at her.

"Well, that wasn't hard." I joked.

"I give in easily." she teased and winked at me. We walked bak into the kitchen to fix us drinks. She sat on one side of the kitchen on the counter and I leaned on the counter across from her. We silently sipped our drinks, smiling for no reason.

"Sorry about tonight. I hated that it was ruined." I said killing the silence. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, I don't think it did to much damage. I'm in your apartment at 1am, right?" I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, guess you got a point." We fell silent again. She broke it this time.

"Come here." she told me softly. I smiled and walked over to stand between her legs. My hands going to her hips almost instinctively. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Her lips were almost touching my ear when she whispered.

"Thank you for tonight, Don. Interruptions and all." She pulled back and placed a small kiss on my cheek. "I think I'm going to call it a night. Good night, Don." She jumped off the counter, her body rubbing against mine. I grabbed her arm and leaned down to kiss her on the side of her mouth.

"Goodnight, Natali." I watched her walk away. Cursing myself for getting worked up. I walked into the living room and laid down on the couch. Sleep caught me fast.

* * *

I woke up to the amazing smell that is bacon. And eggs and...

"Pancakes?" I asked myself. I got up and walked out of Don's room. I walked into the kitchen to see Don standing in the kitchen, cooking. Only wearing pajama pants.

'Hummm...nice body, detective.' I thought to myself. "Good morning." I said and laughed as he jumped.

"Jesus! Don't do that!" he yelped and grabbed his chest.

'Hummm...looks good from the front too.' I thought again and mentally cursed myself. "Sorry. If I knew you could cook your own eggs, I would have made you go back and make them." I teased. He playfully glared at me.

"See I would have waited until you got up and asked you to make breakfast but you're my guest so I thought I could live without your eggs for the day. Just for today though!" I smiled and we sat down to eat. He could cook. Yes, it was simple but he didn't trash it like my brother does.

"So what am I supposed to do today?" I asked as I poured him another cup of coffee. "I think this is habit now." I joked setting it down in front of him. He smiled and shook his head.

"Well, I'm on call today. But I'm pretty sure I'll be getting a call here soon. If you want you can go to work but you have to be careful. If not you can just chill here." I nodded and thought about it.

"I guess I wont hurt to go to work for a few hours. Make a little bit of money. If you get anything you can share, please call me." I told him. He nodded and drank the rest of his coffee. Not a moment later his phone rang. He looked at me and smiled. God, he was handsome.

"Well, it's time for me to go. You want me to drop you off at the diner?"

"Yeah, let me get dressed and we can go." We walked into his room and I grabbed my uniform and went to change in the bathroom. When I came out he was putting his tie on. He looked at me before pulling it any tighter.

"It looks fine." I laughed and he finished. We drove in a comfortable silence and he dropped me off.

"Now be careful. Pay special attention to faces today, especially new ones." he told me as I closed the door. I leaned down on the window and smiled at him.

"Anything else, father?" I joked. He glared at me. "I know. I will, I promise."

* * *

I drove off after dropping her off. I picked up my radio.

"I need a tail on Natali Cordova and Charlie's Diner. She's possibly a target and we need a watchful eye." I had to. To make me feel better about leaving her. I drove to the lab to see what Mac had wanted.

"Mac!" I called after him. He turned and stopped.

"Flack, good you're here. How's Natali?" he asked holding a folder.

"Good. She's at work and I got someone looking out after her. Whatcha got for me?"

"Well, we found another body. COD is the same. Letter is A. TOD is about 5am this morning. Found about 15 minutes from the last one. We have a pattern. The first girl had an N and was found here at the north end of Queens. The next was found 10 minutes to the south with the letter A. The next was 15 minutes away, still south, with the letter T. This new vic, Tiffany Stevens, was 20 minutes away and had the letter A. He's putting them in order. Now we have look outs about 25 minutes south of where we found that last victim."

"Why does it seem like he wants to get caught? That's a simple pattern to catch."

"I think it's what he wants. Or he's a really stupid criminal. But it tells me this is his first time with violence." I nodded and we started to walk to the break room where the rest of the team was.

"So anything to tell us who it might be?" I asked.

"Well, we've talked to the people that knew the girls. The last time they sw the girls they were walking back to the dorms. No one saw anything. He took them on a blind spot on the cameras. So he knows the layout of the school and where the cameras cant see. He's either a student or this is premeditated." Stella said.

"As for trace, we got nothing. No hair, no fibers, nothing. But we did find a hand print. No matches in any database so he's a newbie or never got caught. The hand print is unique. How you ask? Well, I'll tell you. Look here." Danny said pushing a picture in front of me. "That's a scar. All the way across his palm. Very thick. Had to be bad." I nodded and the mail carrier came in with a package for Mac. He signed for it and opened it. He dropped it as soon as he saw what it was.

"What?" I asked jumping up to see what he was looking at. He put his gloves on and picked up a picture. A picture of Natali and me.

"I can take a while guess and say these are from our murderer." Danny said. I put on gloves and picked up a few pictures.

"Some of these are two months old. Taken at the diner. Then...wait. Mac, this is from this morning. That's me dropping her off and this one was taken later today, there's the tail I put on her." I picked up my cell and called Natali. "Come on. Pick up." She did.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Natali. You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing. But I need you here. There's a cop outside. I had someone look after you when I left. He already knows you're coming, go with him and he's bringing you here to me."

"Ok. You sure everything's okay?" I assured her everything was fine. I hung up and looked at Stella and Danny. "Find out what you can about these pictures. There's more here than we think." They nodded and left with the pictures. I looked at Mac who gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You really like her, huh?"

"Yeah. We've talked for about two months. I finally got up the nerve to ask her out the other day. We went for a walk around Central Park and had lunch. That's when I asked her out. She's a good girl. Good head on her shoulders. Smart, funny, cute. Knows what she wants. Can you see hwy I was intimidated?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Clair was like that. I thought she was too smart for me. I was just a Crime Scene Investigator. She had more than that. I was like you when I was young. Never met a woman I couldn't charm. But then I met Clair. She just blew me away. So much confidence and beauty, it scared me."

"She sounded like an amazing woman, Mac." I liked when he talked about Clair. When he talked about her, he let his guard down.

"She was. Natali reminds me of her in a lot of ways. Keep her. She's a good one." I huffed.

"Yeah, but what a nice way to start a relationship. Someone killing off your college buddies and having your kinda boyfriend detective looking after you." Mac laughed and patted me back. They door opened and Natali walked in looking thoroughly confused.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nat...we got a package in the mail today..." I started.

"Don, that's not unusual. People get them everyday." she said. Mac couldn't help but laugh.

"No. It was full of pictures. Pictures of you. And pictures of you and Don. From the span of almost two months."

"Oh."

"Some were even taken today. As we left my house, as I dropped you off and as you worked. He didn't know the tail was there but we have an idea of where he was shooting so we're looking for cameras on the street's to see if we can get a face or something at all." She was silent while Mac explained this to her.

"Natali?" I asked reaching out for her hand. I hoped she wouldn't pull away and she didn't She took m hand in hers and squeezed.

"What now?" she asked looking up at us. Right then Stella walked in the room holding a picture.

"We analyzed the pictures he sent us. We got a general area of where he could have been and we looked at the traffic cameras. He definitely wasn't aware of the tail. But he just looked like another tourist." Stella kept babbling.

"Stell!" She looked at me. "Do we have a face?" She smiled and handed Mac the picture. He looked at it and held it up for me and Natali to see.

"Natali, do you know this man?" She shook her head.

"No but I do." I said. I knew that face. I knew that man, It wasn't about Natali. He wasn't after her. He wanted me. He used her.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review. Don't forget to check out the CSI:NY FanFiction Awards Forum. I promise you, it's worth your time!**_


	4. Mr Sventinski

_Don't forget to check out the CSI:NY FanFiction Awards. You can go on the forum and vote for you favorite NY stories._

* * *

"You do?" Mac asked me. I nodded my head and rubbed my face with one hand.

"Yeah. That's Nicolas Svetinski. A few years ago his wife was murdered. Some rookie cop didn't do procedure and it ended up being thrown out. Her killer walked free. He blamed me. I was the lead detective. Told me ti as my fault and that one day I'd understand what it feels like to have someone I love die." I told them. I shook my head and sat down with my head in my hands. I felt tiny hands on my back. I looked up to see Natali.

"It's not your fault, Don. You weren't that rookie. And as much as you think you can, you can't have eyes everywhere. Everybody makes mistakes. Some worse than others. I bet you that rookie couldn't sleep at night. I can even bet you he still feels guilty. But Mr.Sventinski was hurt. He watched his wife's murderer walk away. He's traumatized. It's typical PTSD. He had to find someone to blame and you were obviously the number one choice even though it wasn't you who messed up." she told me.

"Is that some kinda psycho babble bull shit they teach you at NYU?" I teased. She smiled and Mac chuckled.

"Yeah it is. But it works. Don't blame yourself."

"I'm just sorry I drug you into this." I confessed.

"Don, nothing's going to happen to me." she said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. She put her fingers under my chin and lifted my face up to look her in the eyes.

"Because you said so." She smiled. I couldn't help but break into a wide smile. I looked up at Mac.

"I told you so." Was all he said. I nodded and Natali looked confused.

"Don't worry, its nothing bad." I told her. She dramatically sighed and smiled again.

* * *

I could tell he was blaming himself. I could see it in his eyes. I was scared, duh! But I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me. He's just personally involved. Usually, he never knows the person someone is going after. Now there's someone after him and going through me to do it.

"Well, let's get you home...well my home. We're gonna have someone watching you, okay?" Don told me walking me out the office.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To talk to Mr. Sventinski. Maybe we can find him and stop him." He said. Just then his phone rang. He answered it and I sw his face fall. He hung up and looked at me.

"He did it again, didn't he?" I asked warily.

"Yeah. Found another body about 30 minutes south of the last one. This one with an L." he told me. I nodded my head taking in his words. The fear started to sink in again.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me." he said pulling my face up. "Like you said, I'm won't let him hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Understand?" I looked in his eyes. What I saw scared me, but only a little. I saw love and truth. I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. I didn't want to cause a scene but I had to. He looked down at me and smiled. I bit my lip. He brought his hand up to my face and caressed my lip so I would stop.

"We gotta finish that date, ya know?" I told him as we started walking again. He looked over at me and smiled.

"If it's not too late when I get home, we'll grab a bite. If nothing else we can get take out." I smiled and nodded. We got to car and he called a man over.

"Natali, this is Dr. Sheldon Hawkes. He's going to drop you off in an unmarked car. Another car will be following you and looking out. If you need anything call me ok. Or Mac." I nodded and he kissed my forehead. He paused and looked at me before he walked off.

"Go. I'll be fine." I laughed. He smiled lightly and turned away. I turned to walk to Sheldon's car when a hand grabbed my arm. I turned to see Don looming over me. He bent down and placed a long soft kiss on my lips. One arm wrapped around me as the other held my face and caressed my cheek. I kissed him back and was about to part my lips when the clearing of a throat stopped us. He pulled back slowly and smiled. He kissed my lips one more time before leaving again. I stood there. The feeling of his lips on mine was strong enough to paralyze me. When I found the feeling in my body I turned to see Sheldon wearing a huge grin.

"What?" I asked innocently. He smiled and shook his head.

"Shocked?" I blushed and nodded. He laughed and started the car.

"Me too. I've never seen Flack this was, much less show PDA." He looked over at me and smiled. We talked on the way there and when he dropped me off he handed me his number and said to call him if anything happened. I nodded and walked into Flack's apartment. I set my bag down and walked into the living room to turn the light on. When I did there stood Nicolas Sventinski. Before I could scream or run he had his hand over my mouth and taped it shut. I don't remember much after that.

* * *

I had left Natali about 30 minutes ago and then I got a call.

"Flack. Lookouts said someone was at the third warehouse we were watching. They said he drug someone in." the officer said. I got directions and me and Mac went to the warehouse. I tried to call Natali but she didn't answer.

"Mac, Nat's not answering." I said. He looked over at me and called the tail that we had on her. We waited a few minutes and he came back on the radio.

"Flack. She's gone. I repeat Natali's not here." I stepped on the gas and flew through traffic. Mac called in back up and an EMS just in case. We got to the warehouse and a few uniforms were already there with Stella and Danny. We suited up and slowly walked into the building. The only thing we could here was the silent 'clear' when we found yet another empty room. Me, Mac and Stella started up the stairs as Danny and two uniforms searched the rest of the first floor. We got up to the second floor and kept finding empty rooms until we reached the very last one. We opened the door and saw Nicolas holding a gun to Natali's head. They were standing next to an open hole on the wall.

"Mr. Sventinski? How are you?" Mac asked. We all had guns pointed but I was more focused on the look of sheer horror on Natali's face.

"Don't treat me like I'm a child. You know how I am." Sventinski spat at Mac. He looked over at me and glared. "You!"

"Yeah me. You don't wanna do this." I told him

"Like hell I don't!"

"You don't." Natali spoke up. "Nicolas, I know you're still suffering. I cant say I understand because I've never been married and lost them. But I know you're suffering. It must be tough losing the person you wanted to be with forever."

"You have no idea. She was the face I wanted to wake up to forever and now I wake up to nothing. And it's that damn detective's fault."

"No! It' not. It's not his fault. It was another officer's. He was new. He made a mistake."

"A mistake that sent my wife's murderer free!"

"I understand. But what does that have to do with Don?"

"He should have kept a better eye on things. He thinks because he has detective in front of his name he can do anything. He's worth less. You're worthless!!" He yelled. I stepped closer but Mac stopped me.

"Let her talk." he whispered to me. I looked back at Natali.

"He's a good detective. It wasn't his mistake. He wanted that man to be put away just as much as you. It's his job. To protect people." she said. Nicolas shook his head.

"He's noting. He couldn't even protect you and you're living with him. I see the way he looks at you. I 've followed him for months. He saw you everyday at your work. Laughing, talking. I hated to see him happy. It made me suffer worse. So I had to..." he stopped.

"You had to what?" Mac asked.

"I had to make him suffer. He loves her. I can see it. It's the look he gives her that I gave my wife."

"How did you know about Natali and the sorority?"

"I asked around. I got a copy of the list. And I chose from there. I wanted you to find them. All of them."

"Where was the 'I'? We only found 5 bodies. You're missing one." Mac pressed.

"No. Natali is the last one. But I had to wait. I wanted him to see her die. He doesn't deserve to be happy. He cant protect a woman. Look where it got her!"

"She got here because you're a crazy sick bastard." I yelled at him. He walked back a few steps and cocked the gun. Natali let out a small whimper. I stepped back.

"Calm down, Nicolas. You don't wanna do something extreme." Stella said calmly.

"I already have. What's one more body!" he said.

"Another 10 years." I told him. I glared at me.

"This is your fault." he told me.

"No its not. Its no ones fault. The rookie made a mistake. And how do you think he felt? He knows it was him that fucked up."

"Good."

"Then why go after me and Natali!?" I yelled again.

"Because you're happy. You cant be happy. You don't deserve her. You can protect her. We wen through this already. You worthless. You love her like I loved my wife and now you'll get to feel what its like to loose that." He said pulling her closer to the edge.

* * *

I was so relieved when I saw Don, Mac and Stella walk through the door. He hadn't hurt me but he didn't let me make a move. I tried to talked to him but he knew what I was trying to do. Reverse psychology. He wouldn't let me. After they got there I was able to talk to him for a few. He honestly believe that Don was to blame and that's when I got even more scared. Mac tried to talk to him and even Don tried to put in a few words. But I knew he wasn't buying it. He wanted to show don what it felt like to loose someone you love but me and Don weren't in love. We were barely dating. Yeah we had feelings for each other. But we weren't too sure how deep they went.

"Nicolas. Me and Don don't love each other. We've known each other two months. We're barley dating. We've only had one date and it was ruined because of you're killing spree." I told him. He shook his head.

"No. I can see it. Whether you two can or not I see it. Its there you just haven't grasped it yet." he said to me.

"I agree." Mac stated. I looked at him confused. Everyone knew that we loved each other except us. What the hell?!

"You see it too?" Nicolas asked him. Mac nodded.

"Told Don that earlier. She's good for him. I know how it feel to loose your spouse. I lost mine in the 9/11 attacks. And as mad as I was I would never wish that on anyone. Its too painful. Why would you want that for Don?" he asked.

"Because he needs to feel it."

"No one needs to feel it. What would your wife say? How would she react to you doing this?" Mac asked. I felt his grip loosen.

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter. She's gone." He walked closer to the hole in the wall. He turned me to face him. "Tell her I said I miss her." He said that and pushed me. I tired to grab onto him or anything but I wasn't quick enough. As I fell out the hold I was Don running and screaming toward me.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review...It makes me happy! And don't forget to check out the CSI:NY FanFiction Awards. It is so worth your time._


	5. Keeping Your Promise

_Sorry it took so long. I usually get my chapters out pretty fast but I had my SAT today so I was studying. So here it is. Hope you like it! Don't forget to leave me a review...good or bad. I take criticism well. _

* * *

I watched as he pushed her toward the hole and I ran. I saw her try to reach for some thing to hold onto but failed. I got to the hole as her hands were slipping off the sides. I grabbed her by her forearm and pulled her up. She was sobbing by the time she put her feet on the ground. She sat between my legs and sobbed into my chest. I looked over and saw Mac cuffing and cursing at Sventinski. Stella ran over to us and rubbed her back as the paramedics ran up the stairs. She looked as if she barely noticed the EMT's checking her out. They took her down to the ambulance and took her vitals.

"We're going to take her in just in case. Her vitals are a little elevated so we're going to check her out and probably give her something to calm her down. I nodded and walked over to her. She tried to stand up from the bumper of the ambulance but sat back down.

"You're going to the hospital, ok? They wanna check your vitals longer and maybe give you something to calm you down."

"Come with me?" She asked. I went to tell her I couldn't when Mac walked up and answered for me, only his was different.

"Yes. He's going with you. I'll finish up here, Don. Go with her and make sure she's okay." I nodded and stepped up into the ambulance as they were about to leave. She was quiet the whole way to the hospital. She didn't even move. The EMT said it was probably shock and that they would give her some sedatives at the ER. We got to the ER and they put her in a room. She sat on the bed and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry." I told her. She looked over at me.

"For what?" She asked softly. I walked over to ger and sat with her on the bed.

"For getting you in this mess. If you hadn't met me, you wouldn't be here." She grabbed my hand and gave me little smile.

"Well, if I hadn't met you I wouldn't have had that awesome kiss the other day. So, as long as I get another one, there's no need to apologize." She looked better as she said this. I smiled and leaned into her. I paused for a second to see if she would pull away but when she didn't I brushed my lips against hers. I pulled back and she smiled. I moved closer and held her face as I kissed her again. Her hands went around my neck and pulled me closer. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. The moment out tongues touched an bolt went through my whole body. I kissed her harder and deepened the kiss. Her hands were running through my hair as we were interrupted again. I pulled back to see Mac smiling.

"Wow! Flack's blushing." Danny said coming in next to him. Mac slapped him in the head.

"Leave him alone, Dan. I said make sure she's feeling okay, but this isn't what I had in mind." He said looking at me. "So you're okay, Natali?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't call him sir, miss." Danny tried to joke. We all stared at him. "I thought it was funny." He said to himself and rubbed his head. I shook my head and laughed.

"Well, yes she's fine. Her vitals are good and they ended up not giving her meds. So now we're just waiting to get the release papers." I told them. Mac nodded and looked at Natali.

"You still going to stay with Flack?" She looked at me and I answered for her.

"Yeah. For a few more days at least." A few minutes later the doctor brought us the release papers ad we were on our way back to my apartment. We order take out and sat in the living room until it arrived.

"Thanks for letting me stay again." She told me. I looked over at her and smiled.

"No problem. You can go back to your's when we release it back to you." I told her as I got up to get the door. I paid for our food and carried it back into the living room. We sat on the couch eating Chinese take-out and watching MadTV.

"I was hoping our next date would be better than just take out." I joked. She laughed and threw her plate away. She came back and laid on the couch. Her feet in my lap. I looked at them and back at her.

"What am I a footrest?" She smiled and shrugged. "No. What if I don't want your nasty feet n my lap?" I asked. She tried to pull away but I grabbed her feet and looked at them. I smiled at her as she begged me to stop.

"Don, please! Don't tickle me." She pleaded. I looked at her and them back at her feet. My smiled got bigger as I laid her feet down, one on either side of my body. I crawled up between her legs and hovered over her.

"Why you're no fun tonight." I joked. She smiled and leaned up to capture my lips in a hot kiss. I leaned down closer and her arms wrapped around my neck. My hands went to the bottom of her shirt and snuck their way onto her silky skin. I felt her shiver beneath my fingers and moved them up farther. I broke the kiss and moved to her neck, kissing and nibbing it lightly. She moaned as my lips sucked on the spot just under her ear. I kissed my down to her collarbone and moved down to her stomach. I pushed the shirt up and kissed around her naval and up to her ribs. I pushed her shirt up the rest of the way until it was on the floor beside us. I ran my hands up her near naked side and made my way to her back to unclasp the bra. I kissed the top of her breast lightly before taking her nipple between my teeth. She moaned and ran her fingers through my hair. I sucked and nibbled gently before pulling away and pulling my own shirt off. In an instant her hands were on my chest and my skin tingled at the sensation of her running her fingers down my chest and stomach. I moved back up to find her lips in yet another smoldering hot kiss. I felt her wrap her legs around my waist and I ran my hands down her legs. I held her hips steady as I lifted us off the couch. She squeaked and I laughed.

"I'm not going to drop you, don't worry." That seemed to satisfy her because she went back to kissing me. I carefully made my way to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. She shrieked again but before she could get a word out, my lips were on hers. She leaned back onto the pillows as I began to undo her jeans. I pulled them off and took the time to take in the woman before me.

"You are too beautiful." I whispered as I ran my hands slowly up her legs. I turned them in as I got closer to her thighs. I looked up to see her biting her lip and shifting a bit. "You okay?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I gave her a smile and leaned down to kiss the inside of her thigh. She gasped a little and shifted more. I smiled and gripped her hips. I moved my lips higher and kissed the soft fabric of her underwear. I kissed my way back up the middle of her stomach and chest to her lips. It was more heated than ever. I felt her fingers trail down to my pants. She unbuckled my belt and then unzipped my pants. Before I could reach down and pull them off she pushed me over and crawled on top of me. She leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"Think you're the only one that gets to do the teasing?" she asked me seductively. I grinned and bit the side of her neck, this time not so gently. She pulled my pants of and sat directly on top of me. I held in a moan as she leaned down to kiss my stomach just above my boxers. She ran her hands up my torso and slowly kissed her way up, nibbling her way up. I moved my hands to her hips and held her in place above me as I flipped us over. She pouted as I grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her head with one hand. I reached down and pulled her panties off. I ran my fingers ver her opening and she moaned out loud. I removed my boxers and positioned myself between her legs. I grabbed a condom from the drawer and rolled it on. I bent down to kiss her and slowly entered her. I felt her arch against me and she moaned into my mouth. I moved within her as my hands roamed her body. She ran her hands over my back, digging in lightly as I pumped faster. I buried my face in her neck and kissed her softly as I thrust faster. God, she was perfect. I never wanted it to end but it was coming quick. I felt her tighten around me and I thrust harder. She repeated my name over and over again and tightened her legs around my waist drawing me in deeper. She dug into my back and let out a scream as she came. I came only a few moments later muffling my own sounds of pleasure in her neck. I rolled off of her and tried to catch my breath.

"Getting old detective?" she teased as she curled up next to me and made invisible circles on my chest. I laughed and kissed her head. She smiled up at me and leaned up to kiss me. It was soft and sweet. I could see the sparkle in her eyes as she pulled away.

"You're not that much younger than me. Five years. You'll be here in five short years." I retorted still looking at her.

"What did Mac mean earlier?" she asked setting her chin on my chest and looking up at me. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"When he told me he told me so?" She nodded. I smiled and probably even blushed a little.

"Tell me. You said it was nothing bad. So tell me." she insisted.

"He told me that you reminded him of Clair. He said that we reminded him of them when they first started dating. He told me to be nice and maybe you'll stay." I joked at the last part. She smiled. "Seriously, he told me to try to keep you around. Said you're good for me." She leaned up and kissed me deeply. She pulled back a little. "What was that for?"

"Keeping your promise." I smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. This one was long and passionate. I felt something different that time. I couldn't tell what it was but it felt right to be with her there. We broke and looked in each other's eyes.

"Come on. It's been a rough day. Let's get some sleep." I told her. She nodded and laid back down next to me. I lifted my arm as she curled up to my side again. She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. Even after the events of that day it felt normal to be with her. I looked down at her to see she was already asleep. I watched her for a few minutes thinking about what Mac had said to me. She was beautiful and smart. Most of all she trusted me with her life. She had made that clear today. A few minutes later I was falling into the best sleep I had in months maybe even years.

* * *

_Ok, well I hope you liked it. If it's short, I'm sorry. I'm kinda tired from my SAT today. R&R, please. And...don't forget to check out the CSI:NY FanFiction Awards!! It's worth your time, trust me!_


	6. Meet The Parents

_Sorry this chapter is so short but it's all I wanted to put in it. The dream at the end will be explained in the next chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Please, review and tell me what you think. Don't forget to check out the CSI:NY FFA. It's worth it, trust me. Loads of awesome stories and writer's getting recognition for the talent they have. Thanks!_

* * *

The next two months flew by and my graduation was three days away. I was still at Don's apartment. Don't know why but I was. I went there to get clothes each week but that's about it. My apartment manager had stopped me from paying rent because he know what I had gone through and he was convinced I'd be living with Don soon. Well, technically I was but that's a discussion we hadn't had yet. Today was big day. My whole family was coming down. Well, my parents, brothers and their families and my little sister. And well, they wanted to meet Don. Of course, when Don mentioned that my family was coming down they thought it'd be a good idea to have a cookout so they could all meet. To say the least, me and Don wished we were kidnaped right about now.

"Please, tell me we can cancel." I groaned as the sun hit my eyes. He groaned and mumbled into his pillow. "What?" I asked. He lifted his head a little.

"No." And he laid his head back down. I smiled and sat on his back, gaining a groan. I started to massage his shoulders and the groan turned into a sigh. I slowly felt the tension leave his muscles and I smiled to myself. He rolled over underneath me and brung me down to lay on his chest.

"Morning." he said sleepily. I kissed his chest and looked up at him.

"Good morning." He pulled me up to kiss him and I put my hands on his face to kiss him back. We were just about to deepen the kiss when my cell rang. I sighed and dropped my head on his chest. I leaned over to the dresser and picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I answered yawning.

"Hey, darling! It's mom." my mother said. I rolled my eyes and rolled off of Don, him pouting the whole time.

"I know, mother. What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." she joked. I looked around and actually I had. I usually sleep on the right side, this morning I woke up on the left.

"Yeah, I guess I did." I mumbled.

"Well, are we still on for today? The cook out?" she asked.

"Yes, mother. I told you that yesterday." I sighed.

"Ok good. I can't wait to meet Don and his family." she said excitedly.

"Yeah, ok mom. Well, I have to go. I'll see you later." I hung up and rolled over to look at Don. He was still pouting. I laughed and kissed him. "Come on. The shower gets lonely." I leaped out of bed ran after me to his bathroom. A few hours later we were dressed and heading to the park where we were having the cookout. We arrived to see a slew of cars parked outside. We stayed in the car and stared. Don leaned against the wheel and looked out to the gathering.

"Okay, so maybe we can leave." he said moving his hands toward the keys in the ignition. I grabbed his hand and opened me door. "Please? We can say we got caught up with something." He pleaded as he got out the car. I was about to say something when two little kids came running up to Don. He smiled and picked the girl up.

"Uncle Donnie!" the girl squealed as she kissed his cheek. I smiled.

"Julie, James this is Natali. Nat, this is Julie and James, two of my many nieces and nephews." he introduced me. They all had the same eyes. Blue like Don's.

"Hello." I smiled leaning down to the boy. He smiled shyly.

"Are you Uncle Donnie's girlfriend?" he asked. I smiled at him and nodded. He squealed and ran off with Julie right behind him. I looked over at me and shrugged. We walked to the gathering and I saw my parents. The next hour was full of hello's and how are you's. Don had introduced me to his parents, his brothers and sisters and their families. They all had those blue eyes and Don was the spitting image of his father. And of course I had introduced him to my family. All the kids were playing on the playground with mine and Don's mom watching them and talking. Our father's had crowded around the grill and were talking about sports. Don was talking to his brothers and brother-in-laws and my brothers and brother-in-laws. While I was with the rest of the girls. It was like high school again. Everyone had their own groups. I didn't want to admit it but I had fun. It had been almost two hours and I hadn't talked to Don once. But we kept sneaking glances at each other, most likely to make sure the other was still alive. I was talking to Bridget when Don came over.

"Sorry Brig, but I gotta steal her for a moment." He said sweetly grabbing my arm and pulling me to the cars. I could feel people looking at us and whispering.

"What do you think they are talking about?" I asked. He stole a glance over his shoulder and smiled at them.

"Probably about the seating chart at our wedding cause we sure as hell will have a big family if we ever get married." he teased. I laughed and nodded as we sat on the bench near his car. "Well, nice to see you again. Been a while, huh?"

"Yes! I thought I was going to get eaten alive but I managed." I smiled at him and he sat behind me, one leg on each side of me. He moved my hair to kiss the back of my neck. I smiled and intertwined our fingers. I laid his head on my shoulder and looked at our families as they mingled.

"I like you family. They're nice. Reminds me of my own. Your mom's too cute." He told me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I love her. God, knows she bugs the hell outta me but I'd be lost without her. They get along very well, our families. You dad's funnier than I though he'd be."

"Yeah, don't know where it comes from. It still surprises me." I leaned back into him as he kissed the side of my neck under my ear.

"Think you'd ever consider marrying me?" he asked. I smiled.

"If you keep doing that I will." I laughed as he kissed my neck more. He pulled back and tilted my head to look at him. I smiled and he leaned down to kiss me. It was long and soft, with just a little bit of lust in the back. Just as the kiss deepened we were interrupted.

"Stop molesting your girlfriend in front of our families, Donnie." Bridget smiled and looked at us.

"I'm not molesting her. I've never done anything she didn't want me to and that should probably count as her molesting me." he teased. Bridget let out loud laugh and I hit him upside the head.

"Donnie!" I yelled. A few other family members saw this and laughed.

"Ah, she's already got him in his place." His dad laughed and patted me on the back. About another hour later people were starting to disappear and we thought it was our time to go. We left and drove to his apartment. We got inside and instantly went to the bedroom. We flopped down on the bed and sighed. I opened my eyes to see Don staring at me.

"What?" I asked scooting closer to him.

"It wasn't that bad, right?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't that bad. But I have a major headache now. Too many kids." I laughed. He smiled and pulled me to him.

"Do you want kids?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yep. I love kids. I want like three. At least three and at least a boy and a girl." I told him.

"Me too. I'd like a boy and a girl but more than two. I want te best of both worlds, raising a girl and a boy. Let me do all the boy stuff with my son and be all protective over my girl." he confessed.

"Aw the big bad detective has a soft side." I teased. He pinched me and laughed.

"Yes, I do but don't tell anyone. I mean, I want a family. A wife to come home to after a long day. Kids yelling and screaming all over the place. Call me crazy but I'd like that." he said.

"You're not crazy. I want that too." I said softly.

"Preferably that wife being you." he whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned over to face him. I leaned up to kiss him.

"I'd like that too." He smiled and kissed me back. We fell asleep not too long afer that. At first it was peaceful but suddenly I woke up and screamed. Don jumped up and held onto me.

"Natali, baby! What's wrong?" he asked panicking. I felt hot tears fall from my eyes as I held onto him for dear life. "Baby, come one. What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. I just...I had this really bad dream. Oh god, Don, it felt so real." I sobbed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I can't really remember. I saw a bunch of blue lights and it felt like it was raining. But I woke up and it was gone." I told him. He hugged me and laid me back down.

"It's alright. I got you, you're okay." he whispered as I fell back asleep. As much as I wanted to believe him, I couldn't. Not that he wouldn't take care of me but I had this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something bad was going to happen, I just knew it. I just wish I knew what it was and when it would happen.

* * *

_Well, hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. And thanks to those of you who do review!_


	7. Dresses and Babies

I was rudely awoken by the sound of my phone going off. I rolled over and looked at it. It was a message from Mac.

'Sorry, I know it's late. But we need you down here. ASAP.'

I groaned and let my head fall into the pillow. I felt tiny hands on my back and heard Natali yawn.

"You leaving?" she asked. Her eyes were still closed and she looked too cute. She opened her eyes and saw me staring. She smiled. It was contagious.

"Yeah. Mac needs me for something. Didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to bed. You gotta big day ahead of you." I reminded her. She shot up and looked at me wide eyed.

"I'm graduating today! You're going to be there right?" she asked frantically. I laughed and got out of bed. I saw her head tilt to the side as she looked at me in my boxers.

"Yes. I wouldn't miss it for the world. And stop staring at me. You're getting me excited." I joked. She smiled widely and crawled to the end of the bed and sat in front of me. I tried to act serious. "Seriously. Go to bed. I'm getting in the shower."

She kept smiling and pulled me in for a long hot kiss. She moaned as I lightly bit her lip and pulled back. I started to walk away and turned as I heard her jump out of bed. She ran up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Showers are known to be lonely, detective. Care if I join?" she asked sweetly. I stopped and turned around and as I did her hands went to my boxers and rubbed me. How could I say no. About an hour and all the hot water later, we were out. I got dressed for work as she laid back down. I pulled my tie tight and turned around to her.

"So, I'll be there at 3pm. Mac knows I can't stay later than that." I told her.

"Okay. We're still going out tomorrow, right?" she asked. I looked at her confused. "Date? Dinner? Movie? Remember?" she asked.

"Ummm..." I hesitated.

"Don! We made these plans like three weeks ago. Don't tell me you planned something else?" She yelled. I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I forgot. I asked Danny if he wanted to grab a beer and play a few games of pool. I figured you'd be with your sister's or something." I explained. She was fuming.

"No, Don. We have reservations. We can't cancel. Tell Danny to reschedule." she told me. That was when I got mad.

I haven't hung out with Danny in months. We can go out another night. Danny and me have really conflicting schedules and I've neglected him. We can always go out." I tried to reason without sounding like an ass. Apparently, I failed because the next thing I knew, she was throwing on her clothes and walking toward the door.

"You're right we can always go out, but we don't. And it's worse because we practically live together." she yelled.

"Well, maybe that's the whole fucking problem!" I yelled.

Yeah. Maybe it is." She opened the door and left. I stood there in the middle of my bedroom in shock.

"She left." I said incredulously. I walked to the door and punched it. "Damn it." I fucked up. I finished getting ready and left. I thought about calling her but never did. Mac needed help with a suspect and about 2 he came into the break room.

"Doesn't homicide have a break room?" he teased pouring a cup of coffee. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. I was staring at my phone but didn't notice. "Is it going to talk?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked totally confused. He pointed to my phone.

"Your phone? Is it going to talk? You sure are staring at it like it is." He said sitting down next to me. "What up, Don?" he asked seriously. I looked at him and back at my phone. I leaned back and rubbed my chin.

"Natali." I said simply. He just stared at me.

"Ok. What about her?" he pressed.

"Well, we got into this fight. And she left." I told him. He was about to take a sip of coffee but paused. He set it down and clasped his hands together.

"What did you say or do, Don?" he asked. I was shocked at first but then sighed. I told him about the fight and he slapped me when I told him what I had said. I rubbed my head and mumbled an apology. "You need to apologize to her. And it's almost three so you need to hurry up and get to her graduation unless you want to give her a reason to stay gone. I nodded and gathered my stuff to leave. I was about to walk out when I heard Mac call to me from behind.

"Be careful. It's raining cats and dogs!" he called out. I nodded and walked out.

"I bet she's glad they decided to have the graduation ceremony inside." I mumbled a si started the car. I eased my way in the traffic and slippery street and headed toward NYU. I looked out the window and glared at the sky. The clouds were near black and the water droplets were huge. I hadn't seen a storm this bad in a while.

* * *

After I left Don's I went to my apartment. I felt so bad for yelling at him. I knew he was right though. He hadn't spent any guy time with Danny because he had spent all his time with me. Taking him away from Danny made feel guiltier. I laid back down when I got 'home' and about 12 I got up to get ready. I called my little sister over to keep my company.

"So you think you and Don will work tings out?" Jasmine asked from my bed.

"I hope. I think we will. It was out first fight and I have been keeping him from Danny. Not on purpose but I don't know. I think we will." I told her trying to curl the last part of my hair. My mom said I should look perky today so I couldn't keep my hair straight.

"I think you will too. He seems nice. Big family, like ours. They seem to like each other, our families that is." she told me.

"Yeah, I'm glad. We're a lot alike but different at the same time. I'm just hoping that mom doesn't start talking dresses and babies anytime soon. It's way too early to talk about that."

"Well, have you and Don talked about marriage and kids?" she asked me. I looked over at her.

"Kinda. We both want to get married and have kids. Mostly about kids. We both want two or three kids. But that's it." I told her.

"Well, if you and Don are already talking about kids..."

"Jas, we talked about wanting kids. Not necessarily with each other. We just generally talked about kids. Don't turn into Mom, please." I told her. She blushed and laughed.

"I just like him. I can see he makes you happy. And I like that. Makes me want to be more like you. Well, more than I already do." she confessed. I turned around and smiled at her.

"I love you, Jas."

"I love you too, Nat." She walked up and hugged me. By the time I got finished we were late.

"Jas, hurry. I know a back road we can take. Traffic is bad because of the weather so my way will be easier."I yelled to her. She came running out and we left. We got caught up talking about her school and how much we missed each other, we lost track of time and it was nearly 2:15. We started our way to NYU and luckily made it there on time for me to line up. As my class made our way to our seats I looked around. I saw my parents and siblings with all me nieces and nephews taking up a row. They were smiling and waving. I looked at Jasmine and winked. It made me feel so much better that she had admitted that she looked up to me. I looked a few seats down and saw Mac, Stella, Danny and Hawkes. Lindsey had come down with the flu so we made plans to celebrate later. I looked behind them and Don's parents were there with Bridget. I thought it was so sweet when they asked if they could come before they even met me. I wanted to smile but something was missing. Don. I felt tears weld up in my eyes as I remember my fight with him earlier. I must have really hurt him for him to not show up here. I looked over at Mac and waved him over. He stood up looking confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don. Mac, he's not here. We had this big fight earlier..." I tried to tell him but my voice cracked and he rubbed my back. He looked around and searched for Don.

"I know about the fight. He told me today. He left at 2 to come over. He might have gotten caught in traffic. He'll be here soon ok. He's not mad at you, he was afraid you were mad at him." He told me. I smiled and he assured me that Don would be here. I nodded and he walked back to his seat. I looked at him one last time and he was whispering to Danny. I saw Danny get up and walk to the back of the room and open his cell. He talked for a few and hung up. He looked over at me and gave me a thumbs up. Don was on his way. I mouthed a thank you to him. He just smiled and sat back down. I was about 10 people from being called. Almost an hour had passed and Don still wasn't there. I was not happy but I wasn't mad. I was worried out of my mind. The feelings didn't even pass when it was my time to go on stage. I smiled and thanked him but my mind was on Don. Even everyone else was worried but still smiled and cried, well my mom and Don's mom cried. As soon s I could make my way down to my family and friends, I ran. Mac saw me coming and held his hand up.

"We've called him, he won't pick up. The towers might be down and he might have tried to wait it out. Don't be made at him." he begged me. Hot tears fell down my cheeks and every looked at me.

"I'm not mad at him! I'm worried, Mac." I yelled at him. My phone started to ring and I sighed as I looked at the ID. "Don, where are you? Are you okay?" I asked frantically.

"I'm so sorry, Natali. I was trying. Traffic is terrible and I finally got to a spot where I could turn around but that was like 10 minutes ago. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I missed it." he sighed.

"That's not important, Don. I was worried. Just head back to my place. It's not far from the back road. I'll be there in a minute. Ok?"

"Yeah. Be careful. I'll see you in a few." We hung up and I looked at Mac and the team.

"He got stuck. He's on his way to my place so I'm going to go now." I told them. They nodded and congratulated me again. I gave my hugs and took my pictures and left. I was driving back and tried to call Don again. My phone kept going out.

"Damn storm. Towers are down." I mumbled to myself. The speed limit was 55 but I was going 30. The rain was heavy and for 5 it was really dark. I couldn't see 5 feet ahead of me. I turned to radio down to concentrate more. I was the only one on the road but this road was never busy. Not many people knew about it. And if they did they just didn't take it. It was a little longer and there were a lot of wrecks caused by deer on this road. I reached down to grab my soda and looked back up and slammed on brakes. I swerved and barley missed a deer in the middle of the road. Oh boy it was then I realized the saying 'Like a deer caught in the headlights.' was true. It just stared at my lights then ran off. I parked the car and rested my head on the wheel. I looked up and sighed. Something in the ditch caught my eye. I pulled over to the side of the road and saw a car in the woods. It looked like it had lost control and ran off the road. I picked up my cell and tried to dial 911. The phone wasn't working. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out. I ran over to the side of the road and yelled.

"Hello! Is anyone down there?" I was already soaked but I needed to know if someone was there. I tried to listen but if any did yell I wouldn't have heard. The rain was hitting the asphalt and was loud. I carefully walked down the slope and headed over to the car. Yelling the whole way. I walked over and saw the car. I cringed as I saw the front was completely trashed. It slammed hard into a tree. I saw the driver door was open. I looked in and saw no one. But something felt wrong and eerily familiar. I looked at the car again. I felt my heart drop as realization kicked in. I knew this car. I began to panic and yelled louder. I looked about 15 feet from the car and saw a body. I ran over and screamed.

"No, no. Not today. Please, not today." I sobbed.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry the last chapter was sooo short. Well, it's voting time for the CSI:NY FFA! I voted now you go do your thing! Thanks for reading! :)_


	8. How To Save A Life

"Bridge, wake up. Come on, Bridget!" I yelled at Don's sister. She was laying about 15 feet from the car and was unconscious. I shook her lightly then leaned my head on her chest. She wasn't breathing. I laid her down, tilted her head back and started CPR. I was pressing on her chest when I heard someone yell to me. I looked up and saw a man. I waved and yelled to.

"Help! She was in an accident!" I screamed. The man yelled something and ran down. As he got closer I sobbed more. It was Don. "Don! It's Bridget." I yelled.

"Oh god! Are you okay?" he asked leaning down to his sister.

"Yeah. A deer ran in front of me and I swerved. It wasn't until I was about to leave that I saw the lights. Looks like she tried to get away." I told him while giving her CPR still. He looked so sad. "Don, try to get an ambulance. Go, I'll stay with her." He nodded and took off to the car. I leaned down to her mouth and breathed in.

"Come on. Don't do this. You have a family that needs you." I said pressing on her chest. I was about to lean down again when she coughed. I turned her over and she groaned. "That's it breath." I told her while rubbing her beck. She turned over onto her back and opened her eyes. This all seemed so familiar. I held my jacket over her face so they rain wouldn't get in her face. "Hey! Don's getting help, ok? But I need you to stay awake." She nodded and tried to talk but Don was running back over.

"EMT's are on...BRIDGET!" he screamed when he saw her eyes open. She smiled a little. "Oh god! You're ok. What happened?" he asked. She tried to say something but stopped.

"It's ok, Bridge. We can cover that later. Just stay with us." I told her. Don squeezed my hand and smiled. A few minutes later the ambulance arrived. It got more familiar as I saw the blue lights flashing through th air as they loaded her into the bus. We them take her and we both drove in our own cars. When we arrived everyone else was there. And I men everyone. The CSI team, my family, Don's family and a few of Don's fellow detectives. Nurses and doctors were yelling at them to sit and be quiet when we walked through. Don was talking to the EMT behind the stretcher and Bridge was holding my hand. I tried to let go when her husband and mom came up but she squeezed tighter. I nodded and walked along to the room. I stood outside the door as they checked her out. She had a broken neck that required surgery and a few broken ribs. Other than that she was good. No internal bleeding or bruising to the organs. I walked out to tell everyone what was going on. When they saw me, they jumped up and started asking me questions. I stood on a chair and yelled.

"SHUT UP! Listen to me, HUSH!" They all stopped and looked me. "She's fine. She has a broken neck. She has surgery in a few hours. She also has a few broken ribs but she's fine. No internal bleeding. No bruised organs. She'll be fine." I told them. All you could hear was one big sigh. The doctor walked up next to me and helped me down.

"Might want to thank this young lady here. If she hadn't have started CPR when she did, Bridget probably would not have made it. She will be up on floor 3 in room 307. But when surgery come around I will ask you al to leave." he said and walked away. Don's brother-in-law was the first person to run up and hug me. I hugged him back.

"Thank you Nat. Thank you so much!" David cried into my shoulder.

"It's ok. She'll be fine." I told him. I didn't really realize that I had saved her but it felt weird. It was instinct. I had to. She wasn't breathing...Anyone would have done it. My family gave their blessings and headed home. Then Don's fellow detectives left, then the CSI's. Finally, it was just me, Don, his mom and David. She was about to have surgery in half an hour so me and Don decided it was time to see her one last time. We walked in after her mom and David left.

"Hey." she said softly. I smiled and let Don walk over to her.

"How you feeling?" he asked holding her hand.

"Good, I guess. They said surgery wouldn't take long and that it would be easy." she said. I sat on the other side of her bed and rubbed her arm. "Thank you." she said grabbing my hand. I saw the tears in her eyes.

"For what?" I asked. Now her and Don both were looking at me.

"For saving me. I heard you. When you were giving me CPR. You said that I had a family that needed me. You saved me, Natali. Me and my children will be forever grateful." she cried softly. I had my own tears falling now.

"Don't thank me. I'd do it all over again. I panicked at first but my senses kicked in, thank god. I'm just glad you're ok." I squeezes her hand. She smiled and we talked for a few more minutes. We walked out as the doctors walked in. We told their mom and David to call us if anything happens. We walked to the car and drove silently most of the way. For the first time I felt a sense of pride build up in me. Her words had finally sunk in. I saved her life. I just saw it as some good deed but it was more than that. If I hadn't given her CPR when I did her kids would be without a mommy. Don would have lost his baby sister. I felt hot tears fall down my face. She could have died. It took this long but the shock finally set in.

* * *

We were driving when Natali burst into tears. She lowered her head into her lap and sobbed. I pulled over and unbuckled my seat belt to hold her. I lifted her head up and held her the best I could.

"Shhh...It's ok. She's fine. You're ok. Everything's okay." I tried to soothe her. She just kept crying. I kept one arm around her as I drove the next few blocks to my place. I got out and walked over to her door and carried her up to my bedroom. I laid her down and held her close as she cried. She cried for the longest time and I let her. I held her and rubbed her back. Every once in a while I blew in her face to get her to breath. She finally stopped about half an hour later and just laid there in my arms.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled into my chest.

"It's alright. I was waiting for it to hit you." I told her kissing her head.

"I never thought of it as saving her life, Don. It was instinct. But after she talked to me, it really hit me. She could have died. James and Leslie could have lost their mother tonight." she started crying again but this time it was softly. I wiped her tears away and made her look at me.

"You did good tonight. I'm proud of you. You didn't freak out, you stayed strong. You did what you had to do. And I'm so grateful you were there. Thank you, Natali." I said sincerely. She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks. I'm glad she's ok." she said. I nodded and held her tighter. "Don?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah."

"Remember my dream the other night?" she asked. I nodded and she sat up. "I remember it now." I looked at her funny and then realized what she was talking about. "It was about the accident. I was giving her CPR when it all seemed like I had been there before. Even at my ceremony, I had a weird feeling. I was excited but my worry was worse. I thought you were the one hurt. You don't think I'm crazy do you?" she asked.

"No. It happens. People get those dreams all the time." I told her then smiled. "So, you were worried about me?" I teased.

"Yes! I was worried sick. I could barely smile when my dean handed me my plaque." she confessed. I looked at her and smiled. I cupped her face and kissed her softly. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around me. We pulled apart and rested our foreheads together. She looked back up at me and kissed me again. I pulled her close and deepened the kiss. She moved into my lap and ran her fingers through my hair. I ran my hands under her shirt and across her bare back. She lifted her arms and let me slip it off. I rolled us over and removed my own shirt. Her hands went up my chest and to my neck to bring me down for another kiss, this one hotter. I reached down and undid her jeans and slipped them off. I positioned myself between her legs as she started to push my pants down. I kicked them off and kissed her stomach. I sucked lightly under her naval and started to pull off her panties. I slipped my hand between her legs and ran my fingers across her. She gasped and bit her lip. I smiled and kissed my way up her chest. I kissed her roughly as I slipped two fingers into her. She moaned into my mouth as I moved my fingers in and out. I pushed off my boxers and removed my fingers. I reached over for a condom and rolled it on. I slowly pushed into her and sighed. She felt so good. It was like she was made for me.

It was a perfect fit. I slowly moved inside of her and watched her face as I did. The pleasure covered her face and her lips parted slightly to let out the tiny gasps and moans. Her eyes were shut and her head her tilted back into her pillow. I quickened my pace and saw her bite her lip. I leaned down and kiss her. Our tongues mingled as I moved faster and harder. Her moans became louder and her grip on my shoulder became tighter. I moaned into her neck as she dug her nails into my skin. We moved until I felt her tighten around me. I thrust faster and she screamed out my name as she came. I wasn't too far behind her. I thrust into her harder and came deep inside her. I sighed and rolled off of her. She laid next to me and sighed too. I looked over at her and she looked so content.

"You ok?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yeah. Just thinking." she replied with her eyes closed. I rolled on to my side and propped myself up on my elbow.

"Thinking about what?" I asked softly. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She sighed.

"Us." she said simply. I was confused.

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with me." I joked. She laughed a little and shook her head.

"No, of course not. It's just...I dunno. We've only been together for a couple months and only knew each other for a few before that, but I feel like I'm so close to you and your family." she said still not looking at me.

"I understand. It's weird and scary. Are you okay with that?" I asked. She finally looked at me and smiled.

"That's the even scarier part. I do. I love it. I love you family. I love..." she stopped abruptly. I knew what she was going to say and I smiled.

"You what?" I pressed. She looked at the ceiling again and sighed.

"A couple months ago, I didn't want a boyfriend much less have time for one. Now, I practically live with you and somehow has fallen in love." she confessed. I tried to get her to look at me but she didn't. I laughed as she blushed.

"I know. But if it makes you feel any better. I've fallen in love with you too." I told her.

"You're not just saying that to get more sex are you?" she joked.

"No. I mean it, Natali. I knows its soon but I do love you. I love waking up and falling asleep next to you. I love seeing you with my family. I love seeing you cooking in my kitchen. I love you, I really do." I told her. She looked over at me and smiled.

"I love being here when you wake up and fall asleep." she told me.

"Good. Let's keep it that way." She nodded and curled up in my arms.

"I love you, Don."

"I love you too, Natali."


	9. Author's Note

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I've kinda lost where I wanted this to go. I will most likely add a new chapter soon and finish it off. But I need to think about where I want to take. But in the meantime, I'm starting a new CSI:NY fic. It's called Bonds. The idea came to me a few days ago and I've slowly been working out where I want to take it. It'll be up soon. Read my bio page to read what it's about. Again, sorry for this but a new chapter will be up soon. Thanks!!**


End file.
